Not Alone
by LanaArtist
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to stay at the Burrow until the war ends. Will they find love?
1. Stuck together

**1st Chapter**

Ginny was at Home. It was nearly 10 pm. She was alone at the Burrow.

The war was near and the ministry closed Hogwarts. Everyone had to help as much as they could. The battle between the light und the dark was near. Her parents and her brothers were out there and doing work for the order. Harry really had the hardest part in it. He had to prepare himself for the final battle. He had to face Lord Voldemord.

Ginny was stuck in her own home. As much as she tried to be out there she couldn't. No one let her. Of course not! Ginny was the little innocent girl for everyone. She was sick of it. For two weeks now she has been there alone. Her mother came in from time to time to check on her. Ginny was worried. Everyday she prayed that no one would pass away. Every five minutes she looked at the Family clock to be sure that no one was in danger. She couldn't sleep at night. It was driving her insane. If only she had something that would distract her.

Ginny took one last look at the clock then she went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the mirror. She stared into her own eyes. 'Ginny, you look horrible! You really need to relax.' With that thought she went to her bathroom. A hot bath would calm her down for a few minutes. She lightened up candles. It was really romantic. Candles and a hot bath. She was about to take off her top when she heard the main door downstairs open and close in a loud thump.

She was in shock. Ginny knew that it couldn't be her mother. She ran into the room and grabbed her wand. Then she slowly made her way downstairs. She was scared. Who could it be? Maybe her parents? No, they would have told her. One of her brother's maybe? No, they never visited her. Harry? No, he was to busy preparing himself. Maybe…it was death eaters? No, they wouldn't attack the burrow…well maybe they would.

Her mind was racing. She just couldn't find an answer to her question. When Ginny reached the last stair she took a deep breath…then suddenly a familiar voice called "Ginny! Help us!".  
Ginny sighed with relief. She ran into the living room and saw her mother. Behind her mother stood Snape and Lupin. They were carrying a body. A young man. "Ginny, dear! Get us some hot water und blankets! Serverus lay him on the couch!". Ginny obeyed quickly. When she came back to the living room Snape and Lupin were already gone. "Mom…what happened?", "I will explain later. We need to clean and heal him first!". explained her mother in a frantic way. Ginny helped her mother to get him out of his clothes." They were full of blood. Even his body was covered with blood. Molly and Ginny cleaned him first. After that Ginny realized that this young men before her was Draco Malfoy. She wanted to say something but then she saw the cuts, which covered his whole body. Molly used a few healing spells for the small cuts und bruises. Then she cleaned two deep cuts that were on his back and healed them. Ginny helped her mother to put bandages around his upper body. When they turned him around Ginny was in shock. She stared at his dark mark on his left hand. "Ginny get me some of Ron's clothes!" Ginny ran upstairs quickly. After they made sure that they healed every cut and bruise, they clothed him. **_"Locomotor",_** Molly said with significance as Draco floated upstairs into Charlie's room.

XxXxXxXx

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen. Her mind was racing again. She wanted to ask her mother so many questions. Molly made some tea und sat down.

"Mom, why is Draco Malfoy here?"

"Oh Ginny dear! One week ago Draco went to Dumbledore. He told him that he needed help. Now that his mother is dead, he has no reason to stay at Malfoy Mansion and help his father with his Death eater jobs. He asked Dumbledore if he could be a spy just like Snape and work for the order. Dumbledore agreed. But after a week someone found out about Draco and they started to pursue him. Death eaters had found him tonight. And of course we helped him. So Dumbledore ordered us to hide Draco and the best place is unfortunately here, Ginny."

After a long pause Molly sighed.  
"Do you understand what this means…You have to take care of him until the end of this war. Can you do that Ginny?"  
Ginny was actually glad that she could help the order. Even if it was Draco Malfoy she was pleased that she had something to do.  
"Sure, I think I can handle it."  
"Thank you, Ginny! I knew you would understand. Now…I really have to go. I will be checking on you from time to time, alright dear?", Molly asked worriedly.  
"Yes, mom.", Ginny said.  
With a weak smile she walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. Then she apparated away.

Ginny sat in the kitchen quietly and thought about what just happened. Slowly, she stood up and made her way upstairs, without even thinking she went into Charlie's room. She stood there looking down at Draco. He looked so peaceful and harmless,  
like an angel with his blonde hair and his white skin. But Ginny still hated him. She still remembered how he always used to make fun of her family. Make fun of her. And yet when she looked at this eighteen year old boy before her, her heart melted. When she realized that she was becoming soft inside, she left the room and went in the bathroom with exhaustion. Now she really needed to relax alone.


	2. Eyes

**2nd Chapter**

The next morning Ginny woke up early because she didn't have a good night sleep. Without even realizing, she thought about Draco the entire time. She turned to the side and looked at her alarm clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning. As she noticed that she couldn't sleep anymore, she decided to head downstairs and have some breakfast. So she began to eat peacefully. Throughout her bore in the kitchen, Ginny started to daydream when she suddenly caught a small flash in front of the door. It was Malfoy. For a while they both starred at each other. What Ginny saw in his eyes frightened her. His eyes were cold and empty and it looked like his life was taken away from him. People say, eyes are the windows to your soul. She looked away with fright.

"What am I doing here?" Draco asked. His voice seemed hoarse, but then again Ginny couldn't recognize any emotions. It was a little strange standing inside her mother's kitchen in her own house opposite the enemy. Draco Malfoy. She started to feel a bit of panic till she covered it with her own self-confidence and told Draco all about what happened the other night.

After she finished her last sentence, Ginny gave a quick glance at the blonde boy in front of her. At that moment he starred into another direction and thought about the words she just said carefully. Suddenly he turned around without saying anything. "Where are you going?" Ginny said without thinking. Malfoy turned his head sideways and just said "Back to my room…" He wanted to leave till he heard her voice speak again. "Dr…" She felt strange speaking his name. "Aren't you hungry? Because you haven't eaten since yesterday." Without looking at her or stopping he answered "No!" with strictness. Ginny knew that he wouldn't be a bit friendly to her. But he didn't act the same as always.

xXxXxXxXxX

The entire afternoon Ginny was thinking about him. She wanted to know what had changed him. Draco used to be so mysterious and mean, but now he seems so lifeless. He doesn't care about anything. Maybe it's because of his mother's death. How did she actually die? But asking him this kind of question would make him furious or even more upset. In her mind, Ginny didn't want to think about these things. She tried to be distracted by something else.

As the day went by she made herself dinner for the evening. She cooked enough food for two people, but she couldn't imagine eating dinner with Malfoy. So she didn't bother to ask him and ate alone.

After finishing her dinner, Ginny decided to bring some food for Draco into his room. Walking up the stairs slowly, carrying a heavy tray in her hands, made Ginny think of what he has been doing all day long. Alone in his room. She stopped in front of his door and put the tray down on the floor. She hesitated. But she took a deep breath and carefully knocked at his door. There was no answer… so she knocked again, just a little louder. It was still silent. "Maybe he is dead!" Ginny's thought frightened her. Slowly but curious she opened the door. There was no sign of Malfoy. But when she glanced into the direction of the window, she recognized his almost white hair immediately. He didn't say a word. It was like he didn't even notice she was in his room standing behind him.

"Um…are you hungry?" Ginny's voice sounded uncertain. "I brought you something to eat."  
Malfoy just sat quietly in his chair, starring out the window. "No", is all he had to say. He didn't really seemed to care what was going on around him.  
Ginny didn't bother his reaction. "But you must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything for two days."  
"No…I'm not hungry." His deep voice began to raise a little.  
"But…you have to eat something!" She didn't want to care about his appetite, but something made her worry about him. The silence in the room made her feel uncomfortable. She left the tray of food in his room and said with an angry tone "Fine! I'll pick it up later." And left.

After a while, the innocent red-haired girl decided to go back up into Draco's room to fetch his tray. While she was knocking, she opened the door silently. She didn't locate Malfoy at the window. This time he was lying calmly on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He was starring at the ceiling, as if it was stars. Ginny looked down at the tray. He didn't touch his food, neither his drink. Inside she felt furious. But throughout her natural innocence, she was afraid of his behavior. Without saying a word she took the tray and left his room.  
"This is going to be an interesting time!" Ginny thought in a very sarcastic manner. But at least she wasn't alone.


	3. Hot shower

**3rd Chapter**

A week passed by and nothing in the house had changed. Draco Malfoy's behavior towards Ginny didn't seem to empress her at all. But she started to get used to it.

One late evening, Ginny was sitting in the living-room beside the hot fire reading her favorite book. It was a modern teenage love-story called 'So Lonely'. (AN: I read it myself. It was a good book!) Always when she reads this love-story she imagines herself being in a perfect relationship and everything was so wonderful. It was very stormy outside, but the rain didn't bother her. She was so deeply into her book, when Malfoy suddenly appeared in the living-room. Without even looking at Ginny, he sat down in front of the fireplace. This time the silence didn't seem to disturb them both, so they didn't have to say anything. They enjoyed each other's presence, because they both didn't feel so alone. Ginny tried to concentrate on her story but she kept looking to Malfoy's direction. The orange and red colors of the flame made his skin appear shiny and soft. Draco just ignored her momentary looks and watched the fire dancing and blistering.  
A very loud clatter woke both of them up from their deep thoughts. Both starred out the window with interest. Ginny recognized the two windows from the stall-room outside open and close with batter. "Shit!" The enemies stood up and ran outside. In a second they were both wet because it was raining so hard. They both tried pushing the window together and find a hook to keep it closed. It took them some time to complete their idea. But quickly they ran back into the house.  
With a bit of exhaustion they stood absolutely soaked in the dark corridor. They starred at their own clothes first and then at each other. Ginny gave the attractive boy in front of her a weak smile. He smiled back. It was the first time she ever really saw him smile. She enjoyed it and wanted him to smile more because it suited him. By looking at his white thin lips the whole time, she didn't notice the space between her and Malfoy became closer. They both looked each other in the eyes. His didn't seem so empty and lifeless this time. She also noticed the color of his eyes changing from time to time. They appeared darker. Without losing eye-contact, his and Ginny's lips touched. The kiss became deeper. Draco slowly placed his left hand on Ginny's right hip and pulled her closer to his body. She felt his need for her warmth. She felt how he asked for more, by turning his wet tongue over and under hers. She didn't refuse because the moment felt so real and breathtaking. This kiss felt very different than the ones from her boyfriends before. It was so emotional and special.

They snogged until they were out of breath. Ginny wasn't so afraid of him anymore, so she laid her head on his left shoulder. She discovered a new Malfoy. All of a sudden they both felt each other's cold.

"We should probably take a shower so we don't get sick." Ginny's words were calm.

Draco just smiled. He took her hand and led her the way upstairs to the bathroom. She couldn't stop starring at him because she didn't know what he was planning to do next.  
Ginny followed him into the bathroom. Once again they stood in front of each other and didn't speak a word.

"…You…you can go first." said Malfoy after a while. He was about to leave the bathroom, when he suddenly felt Ginny's hand on his. He looked at her and she kissed him. It was more of a short and dry kiss. Ginny's eyes looked serious. "Stay." She said in a seductive tone. He nodded slowly with pleasure and kissed her. While pulling her closer to himself, he took off her top with gentleness. At first she felt a little shy, but she pushed that feeling away and began to take off his clothes as well.  
When they were both fully undressed, they stepped into the shower and put on some warm water.

Ginny and Draco enjoyed their time together in the shower. They also kissed and touched each other many times with pleasure. Even though they actually hated each other, they needed themselves because they weren't used to being alone. So they needed their company.


	4. Tears

**4th Chapter **

It was quiet. After the shower, none of the teenagers spoke a word. They put on their clothes and laid down on Ginny's bed in each other's arms. Both were afraid that they would ruin the moment together with their own words. I took Ginny a while to actually show her courage and say something.

"That was nice... I never thought that I would ever do something like that with you.", said Ginny in a dreamy voice. He smiled a little.  
"Yeah... me neither!" Ginny noticed Draco's happiness. She didn't want to destroy anything, but she couldn't hold back her curiosity.   
"Draco, what exactly happened the night before you came here?", she asked in a quiet and suspicious tone.

Draco's face turned into a serious look. He let go of Ginny and sat up straight. At that moment, Ginny wished she would have kept her mouth shut.  
"Draco...I'm sorry! I didn't want to... I..." She didn't know what to say, but the panic in her voice was very noticeable to hear. Draco starred to the floor. It seemed that everything that happened before flashed in front of his eyes one more time. Ginny recognized tears in his eyes. She didn't really know what to do. Now she really became panic. Suddenly she heard his sad deep voice.  
"At that night, Deatheaters had a meeting at my house. Everyone was there...the best and most fearful Deatheaters. Even Voldemort! Voldemort believed my father wasn't loyal enough, so he gave my Fa…Lucius the order to..." Draco made a short pause. His voice became more silent and unsteady. He took a deep breath and continued telling his story. „To kill my mother! He...I...he did it without hesitation. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I tried…really…but I couldn't!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. Ginny had tears in her eyes. She hugged him with might. "He killed her right in front of my eyes, Ginny!" He starred her straight into her eyes. Then he broke down crying right in front of her. Ginny hugged him even tighter. At times she whispered words in his ear that would calm him down.  
After an hour, Ginny noticed that Draco fell asleep. His head on her lap. From time to time she touched his soft hair with care. Now she knew why he was acting so strange. She didn't want to imagine the pain he was going through. What he saw must have been terrible.  
For a while, Ginny thought about all of this. She wanted to help him. To understand him more and to be there for him. She looked down and observed his face. Once again she saw that Angel she saw the first night they met. She had to smile. Draco wasn't alone. Now, she was there for him.


	5. Lake

**5th Chapter**

It was morning. Ginny was standing in the kitchen. She was making breakfast for Draco and herself. Since after the talk they had last night, Draco didn't wake up again. But Ginny instead couldn't sleep.  
She was just about to put the breakfast on the table, when she saw Draco at the door.  
"Hey... you're awake!" said Ginny in a friendly tone and smiled at him.  
"Yeah..." Draco said and smiled back.  
"I made breakfast! I hope you like Pancakes..." said Ginny.  
"Yeah …I do!" Draco sat down. He put five pancakes on his plate and began to eat with a lot of hunger. Ginny had to laugh. She was happy that he actually started to eat. 'I guess the talk last night made him feel a little better.' thought Ginny. But he still didn't talk a lot. Ginny sat down opposite him and began to eat as well. 

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny and Draco talked a lot to each other since their close friendship. They talked about Hogwarts, Quidditch, the war and their own life. Ginny told him all about her family and how it was growing up with six brothers. Draco didn't really talk a lot about his childhood, but he loved listening to hers. Sometimes he wishes he had a life like her...or maybe with her? But throughout spending more time together, the more feelings developed. And both also changed each other. Draco became friendlier, but still mean in his own way. Ginny acted more open than shy, as she was before.

XxXxXxXxXxX

One sunny afternoon they both were sitting in the living-room. They were bored. Ginny starred out the window.  
"Okay...I have an idea. Wait here..." Ginny said quickly. She stood up and ran into Ron's room to get some swimming-boxers. Then she ran in hers took a baby blue bikini and a blanket out of the closet. She packed the things and some sandwiches in a basket and went back to Draco. She pulled him out of his chair.  
"Okay ... come with me! " said Ginny in an exciting tone.  
"What! Where?" Draco asked confused.  
"You will see! Come with me!" Ginny dragged Draco outside. They walked all the way behind the house and then through the woods.  
"Ginny, I don't really know what we're..." Draco and Ginny suddenly stood on a grass-field in front of a blue and clean lake.   
"We're going to have a picnic. Me and my brothers come here every summer. It's really fun to hang out here. And...what do you think of it?" supposed Ginny when she laid out the blankets under the big tree. "Oh...alright sure! If you say so!" Draco said. He looked around the big field for a bit and then sat next to Ginny on the blanket. He layed down on his back and closed his eyes. Ginny took out the stuff she brought. After that, she looked at him happily. For the third time she had to think of his angel-alike look. But this time she bursted out laughing. Draco opened his eyes and starred at her as if she was a crazy person, but still he had to smile because of her reaction.  
"Okay...why are you laughing?" he asked after Ginny was calm again. Ginny shook her head and started to laugh again.

„ No...it was just a stupid thought…Come lets go swimming." Ginny took the swimming-clothes out of the basket and threw them towards Draco. "Here...change into these." They both changed into their swimming-clothes and ran close to the water. Draco couldn't help it. So he pushed Ginny into the water and laughed. Then he jumped in with her.   
Draco always had to stare at Ginny. He couldn't believe how beautiful and kind the girl in front of him was. When he made her smile, it made him happy because he knew that she was happy as well. Then he smiled.

"Why are you smiling…and looking at me so much?" Ginny asked with confusion but happiness.

"Nothing…it's nothing." He was still smiling.

Then, he pulled her close to his body. Once again they didn't loose any eye contact. Slowly, Draco opened the strings of her bikini and kissed her. They began to touch each other very gently. Draco wanted more to happen. He really needed her at that moment. So he laid his hands behind her back and carefully brought them down under her bikini pants. He slowly took them off. Ginny did the same on him. But she still felt a little scared and nervous, even though she knew Draco was the right partner, because he seemed more experienced.   
Draco gave her a soft but long kiss, when Ginny suddenly put her legs around his body. She was so light in the water that he was able to carry her whole body. Slowly he went inside of her. Ginny felt a lot of pain, but also great pleasure. They couldn't stop kissing each other on the whole body. Both of them began to moan a little. At times they whispered their names into each other's ear. Ginny couldn't believe that she made love to Draco. It was such a great experience that it could have went on forever. But it ended pretty fast. Both Draco and Ginny felt so in love, but they weren't so sure if it was called "real love". But they knew that, especially from that moment on, they weren't alone.


	6. Attack

**6th Chapter  
**

Both teenagers were very tired after their long experience in the lake. Ginny and Draco felt a little hungry, so they stepped into the kitchen after their shower together. But even though they have gone very far in their relationship, the two teens still seemed a little strange and timid around each other. They made each other some dinner and sat down at the table.

"Mmm…this dinner is good! Did you learn how to cook this from your mom?" Draco asked with interest.

"Yeah, she teaches me many things…and because I am the only daughter in the house, I have to help my mom with some stuff." Ginny answered by keeping her eyes on her own food.

"Cool! That's interesting…I never learned these kinds of things from my parents…they thought me more those wealthy and strict manners, which I'm kind of used to." He dropped his fork and starred at his glass of water.

"Don't worry, Draco…I know you're not that stupid to wash the dishes for me tonight." She said in a funny but mean way. Just the way Draco used to talk all the time.  
He laughed. "I'm not as stupid as you think! Come I'll show you what the master can do." Ginny always found the right words to make him happy again. She made his dreadful thoughts fade away.

Draco quickly stood up and grabbed her plate to put it in the sink. He began to wash the dishes with pride while Ginny was watching him with amusement. All of a sudden she stood up and sat down next to him on the counter. She didn't dare to look anywhere else but in Malfoy's direction. He was so deep into washing the dishes at last that he didn't even notice Ginny's starring. Finally he looked in her direction for just a second and then back. But he couldn't refuse to not look back at her.

"What?" Draco asked with a little confusion.  
"Nothing…You just look very cute when you wash the dishes." Ginny smiled and looked down at her feet, which were dangling down against the counter.  
Draco just dropped the plate into the sink and turned of the hot water. Slowly he came up to her. Ginny kind of expected this, so she just opened her legs for him so he could come closer to her body.  
"I do?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah…you do."  
Draco looked Ginny straight into the eye.

"And you look very cute when you sit on the counter…like now."  
The young red-haired girl carefully placed her lips on his nose and kissed it with gentleness. He began to feel arousal. They both started to kiss each other wildly, when they suddenly heard a noise. It was the front door close with a loud 'BANG!'. Ginny and Draco seemed very scared. Malfoy took out his wand and grabbed Ginny by her hand. They stood in the corridor with nervousness.

"Stay here, Ginny!" And he went up to the door to look if there is anyone outside. No one was there, but all of a sudden he noticed Ginny screaming. A death-eater was standing right behind Ginny and holding her mouth closed with his dirty hand. Draco didn't really know what to do. He tried to run up to her.

"No! Don't touch her!" But another death-eater appeared right in front of him. He just starred at him in a very evil way and began to raise his wand. Malfoy quickly tried to think of some spells to defend himself, but unfortunately it was too late. The death-eater came closer. Without any further reaction, he said one spell out loud: "EXPELLIARMUS!". Draco flew across the hall. His head collided so hard with the wall that he could fell blood flow from the back of his head. He tried to stand up again but he was too weak. Everything started to become blurry. The only thing he saw was the death-eater dragging Ginny up the stairs. His heart was beating and the very last thing he heard was Ginny screaming: "Draco, help me!" He tried standing up again, but all of a sudden…everything turned black.


	7. Kill

**7th Chapter**

One of the death-eaters, who was carrying Ginny with violence, was already upstairs of the Weasley house. He opened the first door that was in the corridor on the third floor and threw Ginny on the bed. She was still screaming, but also in shock. The death-eater slowly closed and locked the door, while giving the young girl an evil smile. Without really thinking, Ginny tried to run towards the room-door. But she slipped. When she was lying on the floor with pain, the death-eater kicked her and dragged her on the bed.

"We're going to have a lot of fun!" he said with dark laughter.  
He grabbed her hands and tied them onto the bed with a thick rope he was carrying along with him. Ginny looked at him fearfully and still stayed in shock. There was nothing she could do, than pray for her lover to come and help her out of this. The death-eater sat right on her and began to kiss her brutally. Ginny tried to refuse by shaking her head from side to side. She felt some blood inside her lips. All of a sudden the death-eater ripped her clothes that Ginny was only in her bra and underwear. Ginny started to scream even more, so he slapped her and came closer to her face.

"You're mine now." said the death-eater. But Ginny spit him right in the face. He got even angrier.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco opened his eyes. He was awake, but the first thing he saw was the other death-eater. His vision was still blurry. The death-eater's position was right in front of the stair-case with his back to Malfoy. Draco suddenly noticed that his wand wasn't in his pocket, so his only chance at that moment was hitting something heavy on the enemy's head. He looked around and finally caught a big vase in the living-room next to the fire place. Quietly but fast he ran to get it. Luckily the death-eater didn't notice anything, so Draco came up to him slowly. Just when the death-eater wanted to turn around, the blonde boy hit the heavy vase right on top of his head. He fell to the ground. Then Draco heard Ginny screaming from upstairs. He ran all the way up as fast as he could to rescue his love. He was searching for the room where he heard the scream. When he found the right door, he noticed it was locked. 'Shit!', he thought. Draco couldn't help it, so he kicked the room-door as hard as he could and it actually opened.  
Malfoy saw Ginny lying on the bed with her clothes ripped open and the death-eater was sitting on top of her and holding his face close to hers. When he noticed Draco behind him, he slapped Ginny really hard.

"No! Don't touch her!" screamed Malfoy with anger that he had to jump on the enemy's back.   
They both fell of the bed and began to hit each other in the faces. Draco was really pissed, so his anger rose. He sat right on top of the death-eater and started to punch him in the face many times. Blood was everywhere around the room. Malfoy's aggression was so big from all the things, which happened before. Like his mother's death and now this. All of a sudden he stopped hitting the death-eater. He was dead. Draco looked at the dead body before him in horror. Then he looked over to Ginny. She starred at him in shock. Very quickly Draco ran up to the bed and untied his love. She was crying and hugging him a lot. Ginny looked at him. Draco hugged her with might.  
"It's ok…it's ok. We're safe now." he began to whisper in her ear.

After they calmed down Draco said, "Let's get out of here!".  
He wasn't sure why they got attacked, but he knew that he had to bring Ginny and himself some place safe.  
He took some clothes and money while Ginny was putting on new clothes. They were both looking for their wands. Then when they found them, they both apparated to London. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We need to find a hotel. The safest place would probably be a muggle hotel!" said Draco in a thoughtful tone. Instead of saying something, Ginny just nodded. She was still in shock after the situation. She knew that Draco kept his anger inside of him and that everything would come out. But the way it stroke out made Ginny feel uncomfortable and afraid.  
After half and hour Ginny and Draco found a nice hotel. Draco rented a room for him and her for one night. No one said a word when they came into the room. Without saying something, they both got ready for bed. Ginny and Draco were lying on the bed. Thinking.  
Draco felt strange. But he didn't feel any guilt. He had to do what he had to do to safe Ginny and himself.  
"Are you alright?" asked Draco. He noticed that Ginny was acting strange. She kept some space between him and herself and she didn't talk to him.  
Ginny needed some time to actually find her voice.  
" ...Yeah...I'm just a little..." Ginny said slowly.  
"A little...what?" questioned Draco with curiousness. He wanted to know exactly what was wrong with her.  
"A little…shocked?" said Ginny. Her voice sounded unsure.  
"Ginny, you knew exactly that I had to do it!".  
"Oh yeah! But you didn't have to kill him so brutally. You didn't have to kill him at all... I didn't recognize you anymore, Draco."  
He looked away. His pale face became serious.  
"Draco..." Ginny started to speak again.  
Suddenly Draco bursted out screaming at her.  
"SO WHAT AM I RIGHT NOW? A MURDER?", he yelled. "I ALSO KILLED MY MOTHER! ...".  
Ginny grabbed him by the arm. "Draco, it's not your fau..." she said.  
"Don't touch me, you bitch!" said Draco in a very angry tone. He put on some clothes quickly and went out of the room. He slammed the door really hard. Ginny watched him walk out and starred at the door with tears in her eyes.  
After a while she was still just sitting on the bed. She began to cry. Then she fell asleep.


	8. Gone

**8th Chapter**

The next morning Ginny woke up. Draco didn't come back. She was worried and felt terrible about what she said. But she forgot about it quickly because she had other things on her mind. She had to write a letter to her mother to let her know that she and Draco are safe in a hotel. She wrote:

_Dear mom,_

_I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I and Draco are staying in a muggle hotel. "The Legend Hotel" in the middle of London. Well…the reason we left is because something terrible happened in the house…I'll tell you about it later. But do not worry…we're both safe now!  
I will see you soon!_

Love,  
Ginny 

Ginny suddenly realized that she didn't have an owl to send her letter. So she decided to go to Diagon Alley. She walked through London. Thinking. About Malfoy. 'Where would he go? When would he come back?' Ginny thought. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to care too much about what happened the other night.  
When she arrived at the Diagon Alley, she right away went into the owl post office.  
She didn't see anyone yet in the shop.

"Hello?" she said with curiousness.  
Suddenly an old chubby man with thick glasses appeared in the room Ginny was standing in.  
"Oh…hello." He seemed very unordinary and nervous.

"Ca…can I help you, m…miss?"

"Oh yes. I am here to send my letter…to my mother." Ginny felt a little nervous as well.  
"Yes yes! Come with me child." The old man quickly went into a small room with many owls in it. All Ginny had to do was pay him and he would do the rest.

"Now…just give me the le..letter…" the man said with a frightened face.  
"Alright..." Ginny felt unsure, but what would the old chubby man do. So she just handed him the letter and gave him five Galleons.

"Thank you, sir!" Ginny just left quickly without big notice. But she looked back at the old man. He just smiled. She was counting on him to send to the letter to her mother. But she didn't worry too much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When she came to the hotel she noticed her mother standing at the reception.

"Mom!" she ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Ginny dear! Are you alright? Where is Draco?" Molly looked around the corridor and made a worrying face.  
"Oh…he's…he went out somewhere. He'll be back…I think. But he's safe mom, don't worry!" Ginny tried hard making up a short story. But she didn't really care.  
"Oh well! I have great news…we won the war. Harry killed Voldemort!" Molly said with happiness. She couldn't stop smiling. Ginny was in shock. She needed a while to actually understand what her mom was saying. Suddenly she started screaming with happiness and hugging her mother. The muggle people looked at her bizarrely but Ginny didn't care.  
"Come on Ginny! Let's go home." said Molly. Ginny suddenly stopped moving. She looked at her mother in shock. She couldn't tell her that there were corpses in her living-room.  
"Mom, about my letter…when I said something terrible happened in the house…"Ginny began.  
"Oh yes Ginny…what is it?" Molly asked.  
"Let's go up to the room" Ginny said unsure. 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ginny told Molly the whole situation with the death-eaters, her mother was shocked. But she was happy nobody got hurt.  
"Oh dear, Ginny! It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. … Come on let's go home to the others. All your brothers are waiting for you!". Ginny just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone at home was happy to see Ginny again. She didn't tell her brothers about the death-eaters, even though she knew that her father knew about it. But she just tried to forget it. Because the more she thought about the situation with the enemies, she had to think about Draco and that doesn't make her too happy.  
At first Ginny still had to get used to not having a cute boy like Draco Malfoy in the house, someone who is always there for her. It felt like he wouldn't exist anymore. As if he just ignored her. She felt empty inside.


	9. Ferret

**9th Chapter**

Many months went by and there was still no sign of Draco. It seemed like he and Ginny had to start their own and new life. Without each other.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

One evening Harry and Hermione came to visit Ron. They were also very happy to see each other again, but Ginny didn't bother to say hello. She just stayed in her room. Still thinking about the past, although she didn't want to.  
After a while Ginny decided to go downstairs to sit down at the fire with the others. When she came down she felt a little shy when everyone starred at her.  
"Um…hello! It's good to see you again." She began quietly.  
"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione spoke first. "Yes, it's great to see each other again."  
Harry Potter and Ron just smiled. It suddenly seemed so quiet, so Ginny realized she was interrupting a little.  
"Oh, sorry! Please go on with your conversation." said Ginny.  
"Oh no! You weren't interrupting." Hermione smiled. "We were just talking about our favorite ferret boy. Draco Malfoy!"  
Ron and Harry laughed. Ginny had a strange look on her face. She just sat down and tried to listen to their conversation about the ferret boy.

"Now that his father is dead as well, he has all the money he needs." Harry began.  
"And he lives all alone in Malfoy Manson!" said Ginny's brother. "Spoiled little prat!" Ron added.  
Ginny couldn't help it but she had to ask this question. "But…don't you feel sorry for him?".  
All three teenagers looked at her.  
"Hell no!" Ron and Harry said in at the same time.  
"Never in my entire life would I feel sorry for pureblooded asshole." Hermione said with hate in her voice.  
"Hermione!" Ron said surprised.  
"Sorry…" Hermione said. Her cheeks turned red.  
"Yeah… but how would you feel if both of your parents were dead?" Ginny asked.  
Everyone was quiet.  
"Harry…" Ginny whispered. Harry looked at her.  
"Yeah…" before he could say something more Hermione changed the subject.  
"Weren't you here alone with Malfoy, Ginny? During the war…"  
Everyone had a curious look on their face. Without really thinking Ginny lied.  
"Yeah ...he was here …but we ignored each other."  
Hermione just said "Oh!" and the other two boys just looked away.  
"Well… I'm tired. See you guys tomorrow. Good night." Ginny said and went to her room. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked it and might want to take some time reviewing._


	10. I love The End

**10th Chapter**

"Ginny dear we're leaving now!" Mrs.Weasley said putting on her coat. Everyone, except Ginny went to a ball the Ministry arranged to celebrate the winning of the war. Of course Harry Potter had to be there, so he and Hermione joined the Weasley's.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny went outside to catch some fresh air. She sat down on the bench in front of the lake. It made her look back into the past, when she and Draco made love in the lake. And it was her very first time. With Draco Malfoy. The blonde spoiled pureblooded ferret boy. But that's how other people like Hermione, Harry and Ron see him. Ginny rather sees him as the blonde emotional and caring angel who seems empty inside, but who has many feelings…just like everyone else. Ginny began to get tears in her eyes.  
"Did he just pretend?" she asked herself quietly. "Did he just want to fuck me?" Her voice began to raise and her face became angry. "Did he just use me?"  
"No!" A sad but harmless voice suddenly said.  
Ginny turned around slowly. Draco Malfoy was standing right behind her.  
"Draco!" Ginny said surprised with happiness.  
"Ginny, I…" he began to speak. "I came here to…to apologize."  
The young girl had nothing to say. She just starred at him and listened.  
"I was very rude…" Draco continued. "You were right! I wasn't myself…I couldn't recognize myself anymore also. I just suddenly became so angry that I didn't realize I was going to hurt someone so terribly. Someone…like you. I'm so sorry!" He had tears in his eyes.  
Ginny stood up in front of him. She carefully took his hand and looked him straight into the eye. Just like the first time when he kissed her. A small tear rolled down his cheek. But even though he seemed so empty inside, Ginny recognized the color in his eyes.  
"It's okay! I'm…I'm sorry, too."  
Draco gave her a soft kiss. They both smiled. He kissed her again. Now Ginny realized his true feelings for her. Because of that kiss. She was so glad he came back to her, because she really missed him. And so did Draco. He really missed the times with her.  
He came closer to her face and slowly said in a serious face: "I love you!" Ginny smiled. "I love you, too!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
